Infinity
by Zanecole421
Summary: Continuation of 'In Time'. With Bill and Dipper finally meeting how will Dipper react to now human Bill? Will Bill be able to confess how he feels? Will they both get what they want?


**A/N: Warning Billdip. If you don't like that ship don't read this. This is a continuation from my other Gravity Falls fic 'In Time'. I strongly recommend you read that first! Told from Dipper's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gravity Falls' it belongs to Alex Hirsch and his amazing team. I'm not making any money from writing this.**

* * *

I didn't think I had ever been reluctant to do something with my great uncle Ford before but right then there were a million other places I wanted to be. Most of them in the forest trying to hunt down a crazed, insane, sociopath (Psychopath? Whichever he was) who was probably at this very moment tearing holes in time and space for the sheer amusement of it.

I could visualise it perfectly. I lived it once after all. The sky turning an array of colours, people being turning to stone or having the features of their faces rearranged, giant floating bubbles of madness. In short weird. Terrifying, demented, absolutely crazy; Weird with a capital W.

I could see the frenzied look in his eye as he was hell bent on world domination. The anger when he found out the barrier stopped him. That barrier saved the world and they'll never know it. Amazing barrier.

When I found he was gone, I panicked. I had gotten used to him being there. Just being there as only a lump of stone could be. At first, I hated him for everything he had done and then it changed. I opened up to him more, I could talk to him freely without interruption.

I told him anything and everything; never sure if he could hear a word I was saying but it was nice. He was there. He was a reminder that Weirdmageddon had actually happened. Mabel and I couldn't tell anyone what we had seen. We'd be thrown in a mental institution for sure.

I found him by accident and I kept going back. My family and friends knew something was up. They never asked; I never told. As Mabel eloquently put it we all cope in different ways. I don't think I had ever seen her more serious in my life. Gideon helped her a lot and they ended up in a relationship. Whist I still had my reservations about him, he was good to her. He'd grown up; we all did.

Part of me felt like I had lost my childhood. Another part was grateful that I had that experience. I was more prepared for the world than my friends were (I should specify. More than my human friends. Multi-Bear was still the best – only after Mabel).

And then one day he was gone. I did something so incredibly stupid that I didn't dare go back for a few days. Everyone was worried. I turned mopey and pretty much ignored everyone in favour of kicking myself mentally and sometimes literally.

After a couple days of that I got tired of the sad looks being thrown in my direction, so I went out again and naturally went to the cause of my problem and – He. Wasn't. There.

So I did the next natural thing and freaked out. I wondered the forest blindly for hours. Maybe I had gone to the wrong clearing. But there wasn't another one for miles my stupid rational brain told me. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing; maybe Gravity Falls didn't really exist; maybe I was in a coma somewhere and this was what I imagined in that time. _Really_? My brain replied.

I knew it was stupid and pointless. The statue was gone, and it was all my fault. Weirdmageddon 2 was on it's way and it was my fault. No barrier could help the world now. Plus, the journals were burned and Ford and I had only managed to re-create so much. The world was going to end.

I tried to act like nothing changed to give peace of mind to my family but they saw right through me. Mabel questioned me directly and I felt horrible for lying to her but I had kept this secret for five years; it would break her.

My new purpose was to find that statue and give myself peace of mind. I wandered around in a daze not noticing anything unless it was a clue or peace of information I deemed worthy of being useful. I looked at all the maps of the forest I could find. Even going into the library's archives and I found nothing. Lots of new stuff that was pretty exciting but I could come back to those later.

I was about to head out again, maybe see if I could get into the bunker. There were loads of closed off passages that we hadn't gotten the time to explore when we first went down there; when great uncle Ford called me.

Part of me was excited that he wanted to show me something in his private workspace. He had outgrown the basement with all his materials and research so he built another building further back into the woods behind the Shack itself. No one was allowed in without permission after Mabel caused too many accidents in the not-so-secret-anymore basement.

"Come on Dipper. I have something to show you." Great uncle Ford said regaining my attention. He said that far louder than was necessary in my opinion. I dawdled after him giving the forest one last longing look.

"Alright great uncle Ford. I'm coming." I called to his retreating form. I failed to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice and I cringed slightly; hoping great uncle Ford wouldn't take that the wrong way.

The heavy bomb-proof door creaked loudly as great uncle Ford pushed it open and he gestured me in ahead of him. I held the door open with my left hand whilst I balanced my black hooded jacket on my right arm; holing the re-created Journal 3 with my right hand. The light poured in from behind me from the rising sun created shadows that danced on the floor and making my shadow longer and thinner than I actually was.

As I blinked to adjust my eyes in the dim light I saw a silhouette leaning against a massive table in the centre of the room. It took a while for my eyes to adjust but I already knew the person was tall – much taller than me to my dismay. I was taller than Mabel now but it took forever for that to happen. The person was also definitely male. They pushed themselves off the table and took a few steps towards me entering the light.

I froze. My cheeks darkened and I knew I had my lips slightly parted but I couldn't bring myself to close them. I was in too much shock. I couldn't think apart from: 'How? What? Why? HOW?' I couldn't look away from his face either. I was enthralled.

The man standing in front of me was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. He had a narrow face with sharp features giving him a deadly look, but his singular eye was open and welcoming. He had a black eye-patch shaped like a triangle poking out from under his golden windswept hair. His mouth was contorted into a nervous smile.

Gold. One eye. Triangle.

Those four words hammered home in my brain after a couple of seconds of befuddlement.

This man was _Bill Cipher_. Dream Demon, destroyer of all things good, pain in my ass, _evil_ , Bill Cipher.

I was instantly on the defensive. I did a quick scan of the room and noticed we were alone. Where had great uncle Ford gone? What had Bill done?

Bill raised his hand in a lazy half wave. His hand shook slightly which puzzled me. Bill; an all-knowing, all-seeing, literal bender of reality was _nervous_?

"Hey Pine Tree." His voice even shook and I saw the wince flash past on his face so quick that if I wasn't well trained in noticing practically everything from my adventures I would have missed it.

I said nothing for a moment taking he rest of him in. His outfit consisted of black gloves, black trousers and shoes, a white dress shirt and black waistcoat with a black bow-tie, a gold triangle shaped belt buckle and a gold tail-coat completed the look. He also had a narrow black top-hat perched atop his golden hair.

Bill shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as I realised I still hadn't spoken. I was still busy trying to get my head around the fact that Bill was here. Standing in front of me – _alive_ – and _human_!

Anger rose up in me suddenly and I had no idea where it came from. My eyes narrowed and I saw Bill gulp at my expression. Part of me had a mild satisfaction that he was scared of me instead of the other way around.

I strode forward boldly; dropping my jacket and Journal 3 to the floor. In a couple steps I had reached him and slapped Bill hard across his beautiful face. I lowered my hand and saw I had left a pink mark that I knew would bruise. A small part of me felt guilty but I squished it down; he had down a lot worse to me in the past.

Bill's face was the perfect picture of shock.

"Do you have any idea?! Any idea at all?! About how worried I was?!" I yelled at him. Bill flinched slightly but I was too angry to care.

"I got so used to you being there. And then you weren't! And you were here all that time?! I thought you'd been starting Weirdmageddon 2 or something!" I continued to scream at him. Bill didn't give much reaction apart from the first flinch.

I breathed heavily. I still had a lot more I wanted to get off my chest but this wasn't the time or the place. I sagged back in defeat not realising how close I had got to Bill as I screamed at him. I stepped back and rubbed my fingers against my temples still trying to compute _this_.

I was waiting for Bill to say something now and I gave him a pointed look. He seemed to understand that I was done – for now.

"Well," He said thoughtfully with one arm wrapped around his torso and the other cradling his chin. "That wasn't exactly how I envisioned this going."

I was dumbfounded. Then I got angry again.

"What?! Envisioned what going how?" That didn't even make any sense I told myself. Bill closed his eyes in silent thought and nodded to himself. What was he thinking? On second thought I didn't want to know what was going on in a demon's head. Especially his.

"To start with I imagined less screaming. Maybe a few tears of joy. Possibly some worshipping." Bill replied nonchalantly.

I opened my mouth to scream at him some more when he put a finger to my mouth effectively causing my words and a part of my brain to die.

"Pine Tree; no more screaming please. I can get headaches now. They're very unpleasant."

Bill said please. What?

Instead of mentioning his apparent complete 180 personality change, I hissed at him.

"I have a name." That wasn't even important, but something compelled me to say it. Bill pulled his finger back off my face and I released a breath I didn't even know I held.

"I know Dipper, I know." He looked in my eyes then which I found very unsettling and freeing at the same time. "Or should I say Mason?"

My breath caught. I didn't recall ever telling him that except –

Bill interrupted my train of thought.

"I heard everything you said to me Mason." He whispered softly. I couldn't look away from his face as my stomach sunk into the floor. I knew exactly what he was going to say next. "I felt everything too."

That was it. My life was over. All because I did something so very stupid. Death by Dream Demon. Would that fit on a gravestone?

Then Bill surprised me. "Now I can return the favour."

He stepped forward so there was barely an inch between us. My heart sped up as he bent down and cupped my face. He pulled me towards him gently and our lips met in a soft kiss that said everything I wanted to but couldn't find the words for.

After a couple moments he pulled back and I found myself very disappointed. He smiled and I smiled back giddy.

"I've waited a long time to do that." He murmured softly. I pressed my cheek into his hand in reply as I couldn't think of words to say. He seemed to understand what I meant though as he moved his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

He led us outside into the fresh morning air. Was this morning this beautiful when I first got up or was I only now just noticing it?

"Well," He said happily "Let's go get myself murdered by Stanley."

I laughed, Grunkle Stan would definitely have a few choice words about this. Bill smiled down at me and laughed as well.

"I'm hurt. You find my impending death amusing. That's my job." I laughed harder at the stupidity of the situation and Bill's joke.

He chuckled along with me and we both waited until we were done laughing before entering the Mystery Shack to go to our imminent deaths.

* * *

Surprisingly Grunkle Stan didn't kill either of us. All he did was threaten Bill a bit (alright a lot) once Bill made it a hundred percent clear that he was only human now. No more powers so no more chance of hostile takeover – from Bill at least.

So after Mabel nearly hugged both us to death and everyone else's reactions which ranged from confused to fear to whatever (the last one being Wendy) Bill and I were left alone.

We ended up in my room which I was nervous about. My newly acquired boyfriend who once tried to kill me was sitting in my desk chair while I watched him from my bed. Since hitting puberty Mabel had moved out of our shared attic room to the space room that once had the body switching carpet in it. The carpet was now locked up in the basement.

Bill looked comfortable enough messing around with something on my desk. Part of me wanted to tell him to stop; it was my organised chaos. I sat up straighter to look at what he was doing and was surprised to see him putting my pens and pencils in size order.

"What are you doing Bill?" I asked needing to know why he was doing that. He caused chaos not order.

He glanced over at me before turning back to his task. "My mind may be in shambles Pine Tree but I need everything else to be just so." He explained as he finished straightening my pencils. "Who do you think sorted out Sixer's mess of a workspace?"

"Huh, I didn't even notice." I said apologetically. It must have been hard work, I had seen the basement and the bunker. They had both definitely seen better days.

"Too distracted by me right?" He smirked causing me to blush heavily. Damn him.

Instead of answering and inflating his ego more I chose to ignore him, which in hindsight was the answer he wanted.

I leant back down on my bed starting to feel awkward again. We should have had a million and one things to talk about but with all my intelligence and vast vocabulary I couldn't settle on a subject to talk about, let alone form actual words to talk about it.

"I may not have my powers anymore Dipper but I can still tell when you're overthinking something. Just ask and I'll answer." Bill said softly as he moved from the desk chair to perch on the edge of my bed. I shifted over to give him more room and he leant back next to me.

That was slightly messed up. I couldn't talk to him but I was okay with him lying in my bed with me.

"Just ask the first thing that comes to mind." Bill whispered, and I got the feeling he wasn't as okay with our current situation as I was. I should talk – take his mind off it; make him comfortable. I could do this. Maybe.

"What was it like?" I found myself asking. I felt Bill tense next to me and I felt horrible for opening with that question but I needed to know. I needed to understand.

"Awful." He whispered more to himself than to me. "I've witnessed and caused a lot of awful things but being trapped in stone for five years; one hundred percent takes the prize for the most awful."

I frowned; feeling downhearted for him and placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. He wasn't alone anymore. He had me and Mabel and great uncle Ford; even Grunkle Stan. He was alive again.

He twisted his head to face me and gave a quick smile. "But that changed," he continued softly. I gave him a confused look like the idiot I am, not sure what he was on about. He gave a quiet chuckle in response to my confusion and sat up to face me properly.

"You found me Dipper. You saved me."

As he gazed at my face I locked my eyes with his. Even though he only had one, the love that shone in it was unmistakeable. I felt for his hand lying in between us and grasped it, holding it tight. If it hurt him he didn't show it. Not letting go of his hand I stretched up to meet his lips.

He was startled to begin with but quickly relaxed into it. We shifted on the bed into a more comfortable position causing it to squeak a bit. We were both sat up now. Our hands still clasped on the bed. Bill's other hand was cupping my face with a gentleness that surprised me whilst my other hand was buried in his soft hair. I had hit his top-hat off his head but neither of us cared in that moment.

My hand gripped his hair tightly and he hissed slightly in pain, but I didn't release my hold. He was _mine_ and I was letting him know it. It seemed he understood my unspoken message as he then growled in a protective manner that made my stomach flip-flop.

Our kiss grew forceful but still filled with passion. I'd been in love with this man/demon/statue/fuck it; I don't care what he is, for five years. This was long overdue. His hand was in my hair now pulling me closer to him, not that we could get any closer than we already were.

Suddenly Bill pushed me down, so I was flat on my back. He was hoovering above me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I smiled sweetly and that seemed to make his decision for him as he straddled me. I briefly wondered if I was ready for this than decided I didn't care. I was at Bill's mercy; he could do with me whatever he wanted.

Bill licked his lips and my heart quickened. He lent down and pressed his lips to mine again. I couldn't help but moan and I felt Bill's grin. He moved his lips down my throat and I was so glad I decided on a t-shirt instead of the turtleneck I was going to wear that morning.

He bit down on my pulse point and I gasped, my eyes flying open. I'd been kissed in the five years since Weirdmageddon but nothing like this. Bill jerked up at my gasp, his facing questioning me, his eye laced with worry.

"Carry on." I managed to choke out. Bill grinned again, all hesitation gone. He had just started to push my shirt off my shoulders when the door flew open.

"Hey bro-bro!" Mabel called as she entered. "Holy!" She exclaimed as she registered our positions and covered her eyes. "I should have knocked." She mused.

"Yes, you should have." Bill agreed as he climbed off me. I could hear his annoyance and Mabel could see it as they faced each other.

"I only came in to ask you guys on a double date with me and Gideon but if you're otherwise engaged I guess it can wait." She had the decency to look sorry as she spoke. She made to leave but Bill stopped her.

"Nah, we'll come. You ruined the mood anyway Shooting Star." Bill said.

"Okay, cool!" Mabel exclaimed immediately back to her hyper-active self. "Someone has to protect my brother's virtue." She grinned as she left the room to collect Gideon.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands as she left. Bill laughed though, he really had no shame.

"Come on Dipper. We best get cleaned up for our first date." He paused looking thoughtful. "Well, the first date where I can actually take part." He turned and grinned at me, then pulled me off the bed with a wide grin. "We've really been dating for nearly five years." He spun me round and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you count all those visits in the clearing then?" I questioned.

"Of course, it's where I got to know you. That's what humans do on dates isn't it?" He answered tilting his head slightly looked confused.

"Yeah, it is." I replied. "By that logic it's been six years then. I was twelve when we met and when we started to get to know each other." I grinned and Bill grinned back.

"But let's tell people we started dating when you were fourteen. It sounds less creepy that way." I laughed and agreed, quickly stepping forward to kiss him briefly.

Bill smiled then let me go to dig through my closet. I sat on my desk chair watching him.

"Don't you own anything formal?" He questioned with his head still in the closet.

"Maybe," I replied as I spun on the swivel chair, kicking my legs as I went. "But you know we'll probably only go to Greasy's Diner, so in fact, it's you who needs to dress down." I said matter-of-factly as I came to a stop on the swivel chair to face Bill with a playful smile on my lips.

"I do not, _dress_ _down_." Bill stated incredulously as if the very thought hurt him as he reappeared from my closet to stare at me.

His expression alone was enough to make me laugh; throw in his tone of voice and I was in stiches, holding my sides.

"Think that's, funny do you?" He said teasingly. I just grinned at him.

"Fine." He said exasperated. "If I have to dress down; you have to dress up at least a little bit. This is a date after all."

I smiled. "Why? You're already infatuated with me as I am." He chuckled and chucked the jumper he was holding at me. It was a gorgeous dark green colour, like evergreen trees at night. I forgot I owned it, always scared to wear it out for fear of ruining it; so it had hung in my closet forgotten.

"That is true but you need to keep my interest my dear Pine Tree." He smirked in a playful tone. I knew he was joking but the comment made me a little uneasy. What if he did get bored of me?

"Stop that thought right now Mason. I was joking, you know that, right?" Bill sounded unsure at the last part, worried that he may have crossed an invisible line.

"I know." I whispered clutching the jumper like it was my lifeline as I looked at him. Bill crossed the room in a few long strides and lifted my face so I'd look him in the eye. He pulled me forward roughly and crashed our lips together. The kiss lingered after he pulled away.

"Never doubt my love for you Dipper." He urged and I gave him a wide, true smile. That kiss had washed away any doubts.

I pulled him back down for another quick kiss. "Never, ever." Bill pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this happy.

"Okay, now we really need to get ready for this double date." Bill laughed as he let go. I laughed as well and stood to change.

I took off my flannel shirt, quickly thinking back to earlier and what might have happened if Mabel hadn't interrupted us. I shook my head quickly, no use thinking about what might have been. And, besides we'd have plenty more opportunities. With a blush adorning my face that Bill – thankfully – couldn't see; I pulled the jumper on over my head and decided to wear the jeans I already had on. I'd change my shoes though to a pair that had less ingrained mud on them. Once Bill had decided I looked like I was going on a date he got changed himself.

He took off his bow-tie, waist coat and gold tail-coat. He left his white shirt on and grabbed a golden jumper so you could still see the collar of his shirt as we left to walk into town. Mabel had left us a note saying she'd meet us at Greasy's Diner. She had of course swayed Grunkle Stan into driving her and Gideon so Bill and I were left to walk; though neither of us really minded.

We held hands; interlocking our fingers the entire way. We spoke about anything and everything. He asked about my next year in college and if I was excited about it. I said I was but sad that I'd have to leave him behind in Gravity Falls.

Bill looked shocked at that and pulled us to a stop at the side of the road.

"I'm coming with you when you go back Dipper. I thought that was a given."

I was surprised, I hadn't expected it in the slightest and I felt it would be rude to ask him to come with me. Gravity Falls was technically his home.

"I didn't think – " I bumbled. "I thought that you'd stay here. It's your home in a way."

"Sure it is," Bill agreed offhand. "But my real home is whenever you are." He said as he lent into my shoulder. I was glad for his closeness, it made me feel more grounded. I smiled at his words overwhelmed by emotion.

"Maybe I'll even enrol in your college. Something to pass the time. It might even be fun!" We laughed together. Bill would be the star student in whatever he chose to study. He had been around for millennia, there wasn't anything he didn't know something about.

"Sure, sure." I agreed playfully.

"I'm serious." Bill stated gazing deep into my eyes, our hands still clasped. "I have you forever now Dipper and I'm not wasting a single second."

I smiled, my eyes going soft as I looked at his serious expression. I leaned in to kiss him. This kiss was different to our others. It was passionate but a different sort; it was a promise.

I pulled away and pressed our foreheads together.

"For infinity Bill."

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished it! I had a bit of writer's block with the ending as it could have gone many different ways but I'm happy with it.**

 **But literally the only reason why this exists is because I wanted to have Dipper slap Bill.**

 **Let me know what you think about it – criticisms welcomed as well. It's the only way anyone is able to grow as a writer.**


End file.
